The Heroes of Olympus Book Three: The Mark of Athena
by First Hero of Olympus
Summary: My version of Rick Riordan's Mark of Athena. What happens when the Argo II lands at Camp Jupiter? Will there be peace or bloodshed? How will Percy and Annabeth react after being apart for so long? What about Jason and Reyna? What crazy things will Leo do? Follow the seven demigods of the prophecy as they journey to Rome and Greece to close the Doors of Death.
1. Annabeth I

**Hey everybody, I'm first hero of Olympus. This is my first fanfic, so I'd love it if you tell me what you think, and give me suggestions on how to improve. I know the real Mark of Athena is aleady out, but this has been floating around my head for awhile, so I thought I might as well post it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Heroes of Olympus, I wouldn't do a major cliffhanger then make my fans wait for a year for the next book. Rick, why do you enjoy torturing us?**

* * *

I

Annabeth

Annabeth woke panting. For a second, she didn't know where she was, but then she remembered; her bunk, she and Piper's cabin, the_ Argo II_. Right. She had just had one of her forbidden nightmares, which were becoming more common. Well they _were_ forbidden, but lately, instead of trying to forget about them as soon as she woke up, she had been trying to find out their meaning. They were always a little different, but Percy was always in them, and he was always in a life-or-death situation. In this particular one, she saw Percy and a girl probably in her early 20's holding a dagger at his throat. The girl was glaring at Percy with murderous rage, but she looked vaguely familiar. Annabeth wished she know who the girl was. The fact that she looked familiar didn't help. They knew lots of people who wanted to kill Percy, including most of the gods. She also saw Percy talking to another guy in cages suspended from the ceiling, guarded by girls who were reading on some device that looked like a Kindle or a NOOK. That didn't make her feel any better.

Quietly, as to not wake Piper, Annabeth crept out of her bunk onto the second highest deck that was open to the air. Leo was navigating on the top deck, and she wanted to be alone.

As she stared across the night, which was filled with stars, memories of her and Percy flooded back to her, along with worries that overpowered the memories.

Most of her worries were _what if_ questions, like _What if he doesn't remember me?_, _What if he has a new girlfriend?_, and the worst one: _What if he's dead?_ She was terrified that her nightmares were the truth.

Annabeth turned around and saw Piper looking at her with concern.

"Hey." She said. "I heard you leave the cabin and was worrying that you were panicking."

"I'm fine." Annabeth answered.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm not. I'm worried that Percy won't remember me, or will have a new girlfriend, or…..be dead." She finished in a small voice.

Piper walked up to Annabeth and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Annabeth" Piper said "I've never met Percy, or, in truth, seen a picture, but by the way you talk about him, I know you must've had something special. He _will_ remember you."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Thanks Piper. That really means a lot. Let's go back to bed now."

Piper laughed "I was just about to say that."

They started walking back, but halfway there, Annabeth stopped. "Piper?" she said "You said you've never seen a picture of Percy?" Piper nodded. "Come on, I _totally_ need to show you one"

Piper gave an exaggerated groan. "Fine." She said. "But then I'm _going to sleep_."

**So, yeah, that's the first chapter. Should I try to make it longer? Please review! It takes about a minute of your day, and it encourages me to update quickly.**


	2. Annabeth II

**And now, introducing...(drum roll please)... CHAPTER 2! Sorry for that, I was bored. So, I'd like to thank stalker (Guest) for reviewing! Thanks! Oh, I'm going to let you in on a secret: the more people who review, the sooner you can expect updates! :O Haha, so, if you want an update, scroll down to the bottom of the page and type what you think! I appreciate any review, even a flame! K, so you're probably getting bored. On with the chapter!**

**Oh, and I know Piper saw a picture of Percy in the Big House in _The Lost Hero,_ but it's important to the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Heroes of Olympus, would I be on FANfiction right now? Didn't think so.**

* * *

II

Annabeth

Long after Piper had fallen back asleep, Annabeth was still lying in her bunk staring at the ceiling. Her mind was swimming, but it wouldn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out her thoughts.

She was still thinking about all her problems, the ones that she had confessed to Piper on the deck. That brought her to another problem…Piper.

Annabeth knew that Jason and Piper had some sort of love interest with each other, but when she had shown Piper a picture of her, Percy, and Rachel on Mount Olympus, she had seen Piper's fascination with Percy. Come to think of it, Annabeth had heard Jason talking to Leo about a girl named Reyna, who he said was his fellow praetor, or leader, of Camp Jupiter. But, by the way Jason talked about her; Annabeth got the impression that they might possibly be more than that. She figured that Piper was trying to distance herself from Jason, and while doing so, Percy had caught her eye. Annabeth hoped that the same thing didn't happen with Percy and some Roman girl.

Back to the problem at hand. If Percy didn't have a Roman girlfriend, and didn't remember Annabeth, then he would be forced to choose between her and Piper. Annabeth had a feeling that he would choose Piper. Piper was pretty, smart, kind, brave and strong. And Annabeth? She was smart (or, more accurately, a nerdy geek), semi-brave, and a decent fighter. She suspected that Piper was more Percy's type. They both were optimistic, and good with people. Annabeth was more uptight and reserved, especially lately. While being best friends and then girlfriend with Percy had helped, it would take a lot of work to make Annabeth a social person.

_Be logical_ part of her said _Jason has most of his memories, so Percy should too, right?_

_Well_ the other part of her said _at one point he didn't have _any _memories, so then he could've asked a girl out then, and decided that he liked her better when he _did_ remember._

Shaking her head, she turned over in her bed. "Stop" she told herself in a quiet whisper. "Pondering over it isn't going to do anything. We'll be there tomorrow. Whatever happens, happens. Worrying and overthinking it isn't going to help. Now go to sleep." Even so, it was at least an hour before Annabeth found herself drifting off.

~SPQR~

Light flooded the cabin as the door flew open, hitting the wall with a _BANG! _Annabeth jumped a little, then looked to see Leo standing in the doorway, with a wide smile and a cup of coffee in one hand. He was wearing Greek armor, which didn't exactly suggest the same mood as the smile and the coffee.

"What Leo?" she heard Piper say from below her.

Leo took a sip of his coffee. "Well, Beauty Queen, you seem irritated. Somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" he teased.

Piper rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Jason just spotted the Roman camp. I suggest you two get dressed, because I bet that they will think we're crazy if they spot two Greeks running around in pajamas." Before either of them could process what he said, Leo skipped out of the room.


	3. Hazel III

**Hey Fanfiction readers! Merry Christmas! I hope it's good (even if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope your day is good)! I wanted to give you a present, so wah-lah! Anyways, I have a problem. So, I know this whole MoA idea is overdone, and I feel like no one is really reading my story. So, if you want me to continue, review! If you hate this story with all your guts, review! If you are riding piggyback on a hippo, review! **

**Disclaimer: I am not a guy. Therefor, I'm not Rick Riordan. Therefor, I don't own PJatO.**

* * *

III

Hazel

As Hazel stared up at the warship, the _Argo II_, she couldn't help the sense of uneasiness slowly spreading through her body. After all, they _were _trying to unite two sworn enemies.

However, Hazel tried to be optimistic. After all, Hazel, Percy, and Frank were best friends, and Percy seemed to trust them. _Let me introduce you to my _other _family, _he had said. If Percy trusted them, they couldn't be _that _bad, right?

~SPQR~

Out in the forum, a large crowd of legionaries, senators, and even citizens had gathered to watch the big ship land. By the time Percy, Hazel, and Frank reached them, there were about two hundred people.

They stopped next to Reyna, who muttered "Oh gods, they're going to land in the city."

Frank and Hazel exchanged nervous looks, but Percy said "Don't worry, Rey, Jason will make sure they land outside the limits." Reyna hesitated, then relaxed.

As Percy predicted, the _Argo II _didn't come crashing down on the city, but it didn't seem to be moving, either.

Hazel said "What are they-?", but at that moment, a ladder was tossed down the side of the hovering ship, and people began to disembark.

The first one to hit the ground was a short, Hispanic guy with dark, curly hair and wild eyes that immediately made Hazel promise to make sure that she didn't give him access to pointy objects or things that he could use against her, like shaving cream.

Upon seeing him, Hazel caught her breath. "Sammy." She whispered.

"Hello Romans!" he said. "We come in peace! Now, could somebody show me to the nearest bathroom, 'cause I just had six cups of coffee, and I _really _have to-."

"Leo!" someone interrupted. Hazel saw a girl climbing down the ladder. She had short, choppy brown hair and eyes like the inside of a kaleidoscope, they changed color, from brown to blue to green. She was really pretty, but she wore no makeup and tattered clothes, like she was trying to blend into a crowd.

The girl went up to Sammy-er-Leo, Hazel remembered, and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Jeez, Beauty Queen, that _hurt_! What do you do in your spare time, go around camp smacking people?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Why must you tell the Romans, _as soon as we meet them,_ that you have to go to the bathroom?"

"All right guys, stop fighting." A new, but familiar, voice said. "Haven't you done that enough for like, the past eight months?"

Hazel looked at the speaker, and her eyes nearly bugged right out of her head. She blinked and did a double take, but he was still there.

He had blond, slightly messy hair, a sharp jaw line, electric blue eyes, and a scar on the upper lip. He was dressed in an orange _Camp Half-Blood _t-shirt and jeans under a toga and cloak, the symbols of his former role as praetor. Despite knowing that he was coming, Hazel felt as if it were impossible for him to be here.

It was _him._ Jason. Grace. Hazel couldn't believe her eyes.

~SPQR~

After Hazel picked up her jaw, she looked at Reyna, waiting for her, the senior praetor, to take charge. After a few moments of everyone from both camps staring at her, Reyna clenched her jaw and stepped forward.

"Jason Grace. Welcome back to Camp Jupiter. You and your friends are guests, for now. Please get anyone else that is on that ship with you, and meet us in the mess hall for a feast." She said.

Hazel saw Jason nod and fly back up to the _Argo II_, true to his powers as a son of Jupiter.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hazel saw Octavian step forward, his face red. "Praetor!" he exclaimed. "You can't seriously let those barbarians into camp! They'll destroy everything!"

"Hey!" someone shouted from the boat. Hazel looked over and saw Jason climbing down the ladder with a blonde girl and a short faun. "Who are you calling a barbarian, you filthy, disgusting,-." The faun shouted, raising a baseball bat, before he was cut off by Jason.

"That's enough, Coach Hedge!" said boy yelled. "You cannot go around randomly attacking people we're trying to make friends with!"

"Although," he added as an afterthought, "I don't blame you for wanting to gut Octavian."

"Excuse me!" Octavian said murderously, "I am the aurgur. I will _not _be spoken to like that!"

Before Jason had a chance to respond, Reyna stepped in. She had a tiny smile, but otherwise her face was cold and emotionless. "Stop!" she commanded. "We must act civilized! Octavian, the Greeks won't harm anyone. Now, go tell the _aura _to prepare the feast!"

His face still red, Octavian sped off.

"Now, you are-?" she asked raising her eyebrows at Leo, the brunette, the blonde, and the faun.

Leo opened him mouth, but before he could say anything, the blonde stepped forward. "Percy?" she asked hesitantly.


	4. Hazel IV

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJatO or HoO, I would probably be working on _The House of Hades, _not _The Mark of Athena_, don't you think?**

* * *

IV

Hazel

_Annabeth_, Hazel thought. This was Percy's girlfriend, the only person who he remembered when his memory was gone. Hazel had heard so much about her, but Annabeth still surprised her.

The girl was wearing tattered jeans with a pair of black Converse, with Greek armor over a worn-out, dirty _Camp Half-Blood _t-shirt. Her hair was messy, like she hadn't bothered to brush it when she woke up. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she wore no makeup. Clearly, she didn't dress to impress.

For a moment after Annabeth had spoken, no one moved a muscle. Then, Percy gave Annabeth a lopsided grin and said "Hey, Wise Girl."

At this, Annabeth ran up to Percy, her eyes filled with tears. Percy assumed that she was going to hug him, so he put his arms out. Instead, she punched him square in the jaw.

"Ow!" Percy exclaimed, holding his face. As soon as Annabeth had touched Percy, the crowd of Romans standing in the forum had surged forward, reaching for weapons they didn't have. Hazel agreed with them. She knew that the Greeks were different then the Romans, but who would be crazy enough to punch their leader? Or to allow someone else to do so, for that matter? Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend, though, so maybe it was okay.

The senators advanced on the Greeks, but Percy yelled "Stand down!" and they stopped. He then turned his attention back to Annabeth, who still had tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth?" he asked, reaching his arms out cautiously, as if afraid that she would punch him again. "I'm sorry."

At this, Annabeth ran into Percy's arms, the tears finally streaming down her face. Hazel sympathized; if Frank had disappeared for eight months….wow. Poor Annabeth.

"You stupid Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted suddenly. "Don't _ever_ do that again! Do you have _any _idea how worried we were? You-."

Percy kissed her to cut off her rambling. They kissed for a while, until Reyna cleared her throat, causing Percy to pull back.

"Um, right," he said. "Annabeth, Leo, and um..." he trailed off, looking at the brunette.

"Piper." She filled in.

"Right. So, Annabeth, Leo and Piper, this is Reyna, the senior praetor, and these are my friends, Frank and Hazel." Percy said, pointing to each of them in turn.

Once he finished, Reyna said "Welcome. Don't forget that you are guests here. Now, follow me to the mess hall." All the senators, legionaries, and Greeks followed her down the mile-long road to camp.

~SPQR~

Hazel found Frank in the pack, and the two of them made their way to the back, where the Greeks, Percy, and Jason were. They located Percy, who was holding Annabeth's hand and murmuring in her ear. When he spotted the two of them, however, he stopped and beckoned them over.

"So, Annabeth, this is Frank and Hazel; they lead the quest to Alaska. Frank, Hazel, this is my girlfriend Annabeth." Percy said, once the duo had reached them.

Hazel grinned. "Nice to meet you. Percy never stopped talking about you."

Percy blushed and glared half-heartedly at Hazel, who grinned back at him.

Beside Percy, Annabeth said "So, you two were the ones who kept my boyfriend's butt safe on your quest? And I happen to know that that is a difficult task."**(1)**

Percy moved his glare to Annabeth, while both Frank and Hazel chuckled.

"Actually, your boyfriend did like 95% of the work, even though he sidetracked us a bit with his stupidity." Frank answered.

"Hey!" Percy whined playfully. "I thought you guys were my friends!"

"Awe," Annabeth said in a baby voice "Is powr wittle Percy not feeling appweciated?" She ruffled his hair playfully.

Percy step sided from her hand. "Shut up." He said, fixing his hair, while Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel laughed.

By now, they had reached the mess hall, any everyone was sitting down at their tables, except for Reyna, who was standing at the podium, looking pointedly at Percy.

Percy winked at his friends before going up to Reyna and giving her a smile, which she slowly returned.

The three of them watched as Percy said something to Reyna, causing her to roll her eyes and jokingly slap his chest, a smile on her face. Hazel glanced at Annabeth and saw here glaring at Reyna. Uh-oh.

Before Hazel could do anything else, Reyna stepped up to the podium and addressed the crowd.

"Greeks! Romans! We will take an hour and a half for lunch, than the senators and Greek representatives will meet in the Senate Hall for an emergency meeting. Now, let the feast begin!"

* * *

**(1) I think someone else used this quote in one on their _Mark of Athena _stories. I don't remember exactly who it was. If so, then I don't own it!**

**IMPORTANT; PLEASE READ! Thank you. Okay, so, I'm thinking that I'm going to discontinue this story. The real _Mark of Athena _is aready out, and I'm sure you guys would rather read that. However, if you guys review and tell me that you want more, I'll keep going. But, ONLY IF THAT HAPPENS! Otherwise, I'm stopping. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited my story, especially:**

**stalker (Guest)**

**fan (Guest)**

**Guest**

**seaweed brain's wise girl**

**Thanks, you guys! You rock! :)**


	5. Jason V

_**Very Important Update:**_** Hey, everybody. While I was reading this yesterday, I noticed a problem. In chapter 2, I said that Piper and Jason _weren't_ dating, but in this chapter I had put that they_ were_, so I'm really sorry for that. I don't have the records of chapter 2 anymore, so in this chapter, I fixed the mistake. (In the part near the end when Jason is talking to Reyna.) So, just to be clear, Jason and Piper aren't dating, but Jason likes Piper, and she likes him, but she also thinks Percy is cute. **

**Again, I'm very sorry for that mistake. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: Who ownes PJatO and HoO? Rick Riordan. So, who _doesn't_? Me!**

* * *

V

Jason

One hour later, the Greeks and senators were sitting in the Senate Building, waiting for Reyna and Percy to start the meeting. Ugh, Percy. Jason didn't like that guy one bit. He seemed so flawless; there _had _to be something wrong with him. **(1)** Because, honestly? How could someone go from _prabato _to _praetor _in a week?

Also, Jason didn't like how Percy had completely disrespected his position as _praetor _by running out to meet Annabeth. Yeah, he supposed they _had _been separated for eight months, but you didn't see him running out to meet Reyna, did you? Well, he didn't like her as much anymore, but that wasn't the point. Percy should've stayed back with Reyna until the feast started and he was allowed to mingle.

Finally, it unnerved Jason how _modest _Percy was. Like, during the feast, Percy was sitting at a table with practically everyone from Camp Half-Blood and Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. The Greeks and Reyna were asking about the recent quest to Alaska, and Percy was giving Frank and Hazel all the credit for everything, even when they weren't involved. How did someone do that? And how could someone who had done things so amazing- like returning the lost eagle standard- _not _brag about his achievements?

With a shake of his head, Jason pulled himself out of his thoughts. Reyna and _Percy _had just stepped up to the podium to address the crowd.

"Okay, first order of business," Reyna said. "When will the Seven of the Prophecy leave for Greece?"

Leo stood up. "We may need about a day to get ready, like to refuel and load supplies, but otherwise we're pretty much ready now," he said.

Reyna nodded. "Okay, the camp's best mechanics will help you with that."

Leo nodded and sat back down, but as he did, Octavian stood up.

"Praetor, if I may," he said in a sickly smooth voice. Jason heard Hazel groan from his right.

"The Greeks have been the enemies of Rome for thousands of years. Why should we trust them? More Romans should go to Greece to make sure that they aren't planning to deceive us."

Jason could see all the Greeks in the room open their mouths to argue, but before they could, Percy jumped in.

"Octavian," he said in a loud, firm voice. "You're worried about the Greeks betraying you, but didn't I, a Greek, fight on your side in the battle yesterday? Would I have done that if I was fighting for Gaea? Also, if I was on their side, would the giants want to kill me and use my blood to destroy Olympus? No, they wouldn't. The Greeks are on your side. Now sit down."

Octavian sat down, speechless. It was obvious that he was shocked that Percy could outtalk him so effortlessly. Jason didn't like Percy, but he had to admit that it was a pretty impressive feat. Octavian was very persuasive.

Jason suddenly scowled. So Percy was brave, modest, _and _he could outtalk Octavian, the camp's best speaker? Okay, now he seemed even more suspicious. What was wrong with Percy? Was he really fighting for the enemy? No, that was ridiculous. If he was on the other side, not so many people Camp Half-Blood would like him, and certainly no one from Camp Jupiter would.

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts again by Reyna saying "Secondly, we need to vote on what to provide for the seven in means of food and weapons. I'm assuming you're covered with transportation and navigation?"

Leo stood up again. "Yep! The _Argo II _is equipped with a state-of-the-art navigation system!"

Piper snorted. "You mean Festus?" **(2)**

Some of the Senate members snickered, and Leo turned to glare at Piper. "Shut up, Beauty Queen!" he said. "Festus is great at navigating! He brought us here, didn't he?"

"Unfortunately." Jason heard Octavian mumble. He turned to glare at the blond boy.

On his Jason's left, Annabeth stood up. "We're covered in terms of supplies. We have enough food and weapons on the _Argo II_." She said. Leo nodded in agreement.

Octavian huffed. "Good riddance. We've already spent too much time with the _graecus._ We shouldn't fund them as well."

"Octavian!" Percy's voice rang out form the front of the hall. "Is there something you would like to say?"

Jason turned to look at the tall blond boy. He had an angry look on his face, and Jason knew that he had many things he wanted to say- many things that would get him in trouble.

"No, _Praetor _Percy." He spat.

Reyna jumped in. "Good," she said. "Then it is settled. The seven members of the Prophecy- Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper- will leave for Greece the day after tomorrow."

Everyone nodded, and Reyna said "All right. You are dismissed. Jason Grace, may I speak with you for a moment?"

People started filing out of the Senate building. Leo and Piper passed by Jason. Leo gave Jason an impish smile and a double thumbs-up. Piper shot him a nervous look. Once they left, Jason made his way to the front of the room, where Reyna and Percy still stood. Once Percy saw Jason, he shot Reyna a grin and a wink, then went over to Annabeth and threw and arm around her shoulder.

After the door closed behind them, Jason took a deep breath and looked up at Reyna.

"Praetor Reyna? You wanted to speak to me?" Once the words were out of his mouth, Jason cringed at how stiff and formal they sounded.

Reyna looked up, her eyes full of humor and something else. It took his a moment, but Jason recognized it as sadness.

"Hello, Jason," she said. "I wanted to personally welcome you back to Camp Jupiter. I- _we've _missed you."

Jason gave a hesitant smile. "Thanks, Reyna." He paused, looking down and shuffling his feet.

"Look, there's something we need to talk about."

Reyna gave a humorless smile. "It's Piper, isn't it? You like her?"

Jason snapped his head up to look at her. "How did you know?"

"I figured. By the way you were acting."

Jason nodded his head slowly, trying to absorb the information. After a moment, he hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

She gave him another wry smile. "Don't be. We've both moved on, I suppose."

Judging by her words, Jason assumed that there was someone new she liked, but he didn't want to ask. Instead, he said "Alright. I'll see you later."

He walked out of the Senate Building, fighting not to look over his shoulder.

* * *

**(1) I know people usually describe _Jason _as the flawless one, and they have him like Percy, but I always thought that the two of them wouldn't get along, because they're very similar, yet diffrent.**

**(2) I'm not exactly sure what the _Argo II_ uses for navigation, but let's pretend it's Festus ;)**

**Okay, first off, I want to say that I'm very, extremely sorry for the long wait. I kind of got wrapped up in my other two stroies, and ignored this one. So, once again, I apologize. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if you feel like it's rushed or OOC, I kind of feel that way. Also, sorry if you feel that the ending is kind of off. I don't really like it.**

**Anyways, please review! Thanks to the people who reviewed Chapter 4!**

**Paint Splat**

**seaweed brain's wise girl**

**kiera (Guest)**

**You guys are awesome! :)**


	6. Story Adoption

**Hey everybody, sorry for the false update. You probably came over here looking for a new chapter, but instead you got this. **

**Anyway, I have some very important information. As you know, I was thinking about discontinuing this story because I thought no one was reading it, then I got about four reviews telling me not to, so I kept going. But, when I posted a new chapter, _no one _reviewed it. So, I feel like this story isn't at all popular, especially compared to my other two stories, and I understand that. I mean, who would want to read a terrible, fake version when you have the _real _one by Rick Riordan?**

**Exactly. Nobody would. In fact, the only reason I was even able to _write _this story is because I hadn't read the real version. But then, my sister (dog lover 16), wanted someone to talk to about the book, so she made me read the real story.**

**What I'm trying to say is, due to the fact that I have now read the real version and I think it makes my story seem very unrealistic in comparison, I'm going to discontinue this story. Well, that and the fact that I really don't have any more ideas for it.**

**I know, I know, you're all thinking _seriously? She started this_**_after **the book's release, and she's discontinuing it now? **_**Believe me. I know how you feel. I _hate _it when authors abandon their fics or just don't update them for like two years (especially if they're really good).**

**Because of that, however, I want to say that, while it's being discontinued, I'm putting this story up for adoption. If you have some MoA ideas, you can PM me, and I'll give you permission to continue the story, if you want.**

**Thank you to everybody who has been with this story since the beginning, and remember; PM me, and you can continue writing this story. I'll also tell you some of the ideas I had.**

**~First Hero of Olympus **


End file.
